Wishful Thinking
by HP-Lette-Fan
Summary: The diary of Pansy shows a side of her no one else sees, wishful and hoping for love.


Dear Diary,

Monday

He looked at me again today. Even talked to me some! How I would love to hear him talk about everything and anything. His voice could make even an aged man happy. I want to be friends with him. I know the mud blood and the weasel will not like it, but I think he will be willing to be friends. He seems nice enough, even after all that we did, all that we said about him. Wishful thinking is the key!

Tuesday

I talked to him! He was sitting by himself in the library today and I asked him if I could sit with him. He asked me how I was getting on with the paper for Defense Against the Dark Arts. My heart fluttered, I replied and asked about his. He asked me for help! That means more time together! How wonderful is that! Like I said wishful thinking!

Wednesday

We met up under the oak today during lunch! It was not a date, but we couldn't eat in the library and there was no way we would be able to do homework in the Great Hall together. He seemed happy I was helping him. Maybe tomorrow I'll ask to be his friend. I know this is stupid how much I am over thinking this whole situation. I am normally never like this! Proud, brave, stubborn, these things I am. But for some reason, he makes me feel like I should be able to fly away with him. Watch, this wishful thinking is going to work out well.

Thursday

He said yes! He said he would like to be my friend! Oh I knew it! Now I can talk to him more, and not feel as weird. I studied with his friends tonight. Hermione and Ron, I am not used to calling them these names, but the more I do it, the more it will become natural for me. Maybe I can get Draco to study with us, or Blaise. Just keep up the wishful thinking.

Friday

Harry. Harry Potter and I kissed! It was a complete accident, but I think I felt a spark. I was laughing at one of his jokes and when I turned to look at him our lips met for a second. It was probably just a peck of a kiss, but still it was a kiss. I wonder if he ever thinks about me. If his thoughts wander to a relationship, maybe even a future. I swear Ron turned as red as his hair when he saw the kiss, as did Hermione. They seemed horrified at what would happen. Harry just laughed some more. He has a sense of calming to him, nothing is awkward around him. Wishful thinking, it's working.

Saturday

I watched Harry practice Quidditch this morning. He flies better than Draco, so graceful. When they got done he flew over to me before changing and apologized for the kiss. I swear my face is a giant smile around him whenever he talks. I told him it was fine. I flirted a little too. I told I was not opposed to kissing him again. Can you believe it, he blushed! I think he might like me. Maybe. It's a mantra for me now: Wishful thinking.

Sunday

Hermione confronted me in the library. I was truly hurt. She told me if I was trying to trick Harry to stop now. I'm done with that, I thought we all were. When I told her I really liked him she looked at me like I had three heads. I wish I had some Veritaserum, just to prove to the three of them even to Draco, that I truly like Harry Potter. I told Draco that I like Harry, he was worse than Hermione at first. But after some talking he believed me, or so he says. He said he just wants me happy. He's like a brother to me I swear. Hopefully we can all be like a family. I'm sick of having sides even when the war is over. To see changes you have to make them right? Wishfully thinking.

Monday

It's been a week since we first started talking to each other. Sad, I'm recording that. If Harry and I do start dating, I promise this diary will be locked and cursed so no one can read this but me. Harry and I sat together outside again for lunch. He talked about Quidditch and I asked questions. He isn't like all the other Quidditch fanatics; freaking out that I don't know some of the terminology. He stops and explains the little things for me. He does it for me, so I can understand what he's thinking. Okay, maybe that is reading a little too deep into it, but that would be amazing if it was true. 'Wishful thinking' has been running through my mind all day.

Tuesday

Ron stopped me in the halls today; he really does not have any good timing skills. He was blubbering on about having his sister hex me if I was messing with Harry for fun. Do you think he's talking about me to them? That would be amazing. Maybe tomorrow when we study in the library I'll ask him that. Who knows what could happen. Wishfully thinking of a brighter future.

Wednesday

I'm quoting this one. Word for Loving Word.

Me: "Harry, do you talk to Hermione and Ron about me?"

Harry: "A little why do you ask?" (there was a slight blush, very faint but I saw it)

Me: "They both told me to quit playing around with you if all I had in store was a trick or to tease you."

Harry: "Oh man, I'm sorry. They always do that with girls that I …." (He went back to writing notes.)

Me: "Girls that you what? Harry, please tell me." (I put my hand on his, he didn't even shake me off like Draco used to)

Harry: "Well that I kind of fancy."

Me: "Well I fancy you too." (We both looked at each other and smiled)

Wishful thinking is doing wonders!

Thursday

I think Harry fancies me as much as I fancy him. He walked me to a couple of my classes. Granted we both have those classes, but the fact was he walked with me and talked to me as we walked. I think he is shy about relationships. I am debating on doing something ridiculously stupid, but I think I might. I'm going to keep my thoughts wishful.

Friday

That was the most adrenaline rushing thing I have done in a long time, but it was completely worth it! Tomorrow night Harry Potter and I are going on a date to Hogsmade . I asked him, he seemed happy I asked. I am so excited. Wishful thinking for tomorrow night.

Saturday

Harry is so sweet. He held my hand all the way there and back. We had an amazing little dinner and snogged for a little bit before coming back to school. Right before we parted ways he gave me a little flying note and told me to send it back to him during breakfast. 'Do you want to be my girl? Yes or No' How old school! And such a simple question! Yes Harry, I want to be your girl. I love wishful thinking!

Sunday

Harry kissed me in front of the whole school today! I sent the flying note back to him and he walked right over to me and kissed me! I felt like a princess! Best wish I could ever ask for to be granted!


End file.
